Amnésie
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Vingt-cinq ? Comment pourrait-elle avoir vingt-cinq ans ? Elle avait douze ans. Et mariée, avait-il dit ? MARRIEE ? A qui ? Gaara/Hinata. Traduction


_Hello :)  
_

 _Voici une traduction sur un de mes couples préféré. J'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire est à_ _Bullwinkle's Lady, je suis juste la traductrice.  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : Vingt-cinq ? Comment pourrait-elle avoir vingt-cinq ans ? Elle avait douze ans. Et mariée, avait-il dit ? MARRIEE ? A qui ? Gaara/Hinata. Traduction

* * *

 **Amnésie**

 **OoOoOoO**

Elle se réveilla dans une chambre stérile qui sentait l'hôpital. Hinata ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses cheveux longs glissant sur son visage. Des cheveux longs ? Depuis quand avait-elle les cheveux longs ?

Péniblement, Hinata se redressa sur ses coudes, une douleur sourde battant dans ses tempes et la chambre tournant autour d'elle. Elle écarta les cheveux de ses yeux. C'était les siens. Cette longue chevelure était la sienne. Elle clignait des yeux jusqu'à ce que les murs de la chambre soient stables et nets lorsque quelqu'un parla à côté d'elle.

« Tu es restée inconsciente plus d'une semaine. »

La voix était masculine et...familière, effrayante même. D'une monotonie...sourde. Hinata tourna la tête vers la provenance de cette voix et son sang se glaça.

Sabaku no Gaara était assis près de son lit. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son corps voûté et sa tête baissée.

Elle ne prêta pas attention au soupir qu'il laissa échapper, ni même au fait qu'il semblait immensément soulagé, non, ce qui la frappa fut que _Gaara_ était _assis à côté d'elle._

Et lui avait parlé.

Une vague de vertiges l'atteignit de plein fouet.

Le jeune homme était plus grand...pourquoi était-il plus grand ? Il était habillé différemment aussi, un cape noire l'enveloppait. Gaara ouvrit les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, toujours sans la regarder.

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé, _Hinata ? »_

Il avait pris un soin particulier à prononcer son nom, accentuant les trois syllabes, comme s'il se moquait d'elle, comme s'il la _connaissait._ Le cœur de Hinata s'emballa. Qu'est-ce que Gaara avait à voir avec _elle_? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si _différent_ , et pourquoi était-il à côté d'elle ? « Nn-non » murmura-t-elle, serrant ses draps contre sa poitrine.

Attends, quoi ? Elle sentait des rondeurs sous ses mains. Elle baissa lentement les yeux vers son corps. Des _seins ?!_

Gaara finit par la regarder, comme s'il était surpris par la faiblesse de sa voix. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

 _Non !_ voulait-elle dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Pourquoi irait-elle bien, sachant qu'un meurtrier dérangé était assis juste à côté d'elle ? La dernière chose dont se souvenait Hinata était Naruto combattant lors de la finale des examens chuunin. Qu'était-il arrivé depuis ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans un hôpital ?

Gaara se leva lentement de son siège, toisant son visage pâle et ses épaules tremblantes. Il était grand certes, mais pas seulement. Son visage avait vieilli, ses cheveux avaient poussé de quelques centimètres, et ses mains, calleuses, se tendirent pour pour la stabiliser. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur réserve, dévoilant plusieurs émotions qui devaient la concerner. _La concerner ?!_ Elle le vit mordiller ses lèvres et toucher son front, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. « Tu t'es rendue à Konoha » fit Gaara, retirant sa main et se penchant vers elle. Il plissa les yeux tout à coup, de façon flagrante. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas y aller. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. » Sa voix était monotone. Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne soit pas intimidée ? Gaara attrapa le devant de sa chemise, et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il l'attira encore plus près, son nez l'effleurant, comme s'il voulait...l'embrass-

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata poussa un cri horrifié. Qui fut assez fort pour réveiller les morts, et faire sursauter chaque infirmière se trouvant dans le couloir.

Gaara la libéra brusquement, s'éloignant de Hinata. La porte s'ouvrit et des ninjas médicaux inondèrent la chambre, mais Hinata continua de crier, vaguement consciente du fait qu'elle était hystérique. Elle regarda Sakura se précipitait vers elle, tenant une aiguille. Elle sentit la pointe rentrer dans sa peau, et la salle devint à nouveau noire.

OoOoOoOoO

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Même si c'était une autre personne qu'elle connaissait à peine, la jeune fille fut reconnaissante que l'homme à ses côtés ne soit pas de nouveau Gaara.

Mais l'homme aux cheveux rouge sombre était présent, les bras croisés, adossé contre un mur- la fusillant du regard.

Hinata s'enfonça dans son oreiller, sentant son cœur battre à un rythme frénétique. Elle voulait courir, se cacher, crier à nouveau, parce qu'à ce moment là, Gaara la regardait comme s'il voulait la mettre en pièces.

Et Hinata le regarda. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder. Son corps était engourdi, sa gorge sèche, les murs autour d'elle brumeux. Elle était toujours sous l'effet des sédatifs que Sakura lui avait injecté ce matin.

Shikamaru sembla remarquer la guerre silencieuse qu'ils se menaient tous deux. Il lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

Il a lancé un _regard_ _noir_ à _Gaara_! Était- il devenu fou ?!

« Gaara, tu devrais peut-être partir » suggéra Shikamaru d'une voix traînante, ne semblant pas remarquer son regard choqué.

Il y eut une pause dans laquelle Gaara sembla prendre en compte sa proposition, car il fixa brièvement le sol.

« Non. »

Hinata se sentit brusquement nauséeuse. Il avait l'intention de la tuer, non ? Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il caché dans sa chambre... attendant l'occasion idéale pour frapper...L'héritière remarqua à peine que Shikamaru continuait à parler.

« Elle serait plus à l'aise sans toi. »

« Ce n'est manifestement pas ce que je veux. »

Shikamaru lui adressa un bref sourire, et Hinata ne sut pas dire pourquoi. Il dut avoir remarqué la panique confuse dans ses yeux, car il saisit son épaule et la serra d'une main rassurante. « Hinata, nous pensons que tu es peut-être amnésique. »

 _Amnésique ?_

 _«_ Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? »

Gaara l'observait attentivement dans la pièce. Elle essaya de ne pas le regarder. « Je-je- » elle prit une gorgée d'air. « Je-je-je »

Shikamaru se plaça complètement face à elle, réussissant à bloquer sa vue du ninja des Sables. « Respire » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle obéit, fermant les yeux, et aspirant de grandes goulées d'air. Pourquoi sa tête lui battait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle des cheveux, et-des seins !

 _Amnésique_ , avait dit Shikamaru. Il y avait un écart dans sa mémoire. De combien ?

« Hinata, tu as vingt-cinq ans » déclara Shikamaru, comme s'il avait senti son incertitude.

Les yeux de Hinata s'ouvrirent brusquement. _Vingt-cinq ? Comment pourrait-elle avoir vingt-cinq ans ? Elle avait douze ans ! Douze ! **Douze !**_

Shikamaru soupira, ignorant son regard de déni. « Avec Gaara, tu- »

« Sort » interrompit Gaara.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et regarda le ninja des Sables, puis de nouveau Shikamaru, ses yeux suppliant, _Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui !_

Shikamaru cligna des yeux. Il jeta un regard perplexe en direction de Gaara. « Quoi ? »

« Tu lui fais peur de toute évidence » déclara Gaara d'un ton sarcastique.

Une perle de sueur glissa sur la tempe de Hinata comme Shikamaru se crispait. Son regard devint perplexe. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se mordit la langue. « Très bien » murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Hinata menaça d'éclater.

Shikamaru se retourna vers Hinata, tapotant son bras. Ses yeux étaient sympathiques, et...amusés ? Il se pencha pour lui souffler quelque chose qu'elle pouvait à peine entendre.

 _« Il est mon beau-frère, et je le connais bien. Je l'aime. **Tu** l'aimes. Gaara n'est plus ce type psychotique d'autrefois. Essaye juste de ne pas avoir de crise cardiaque quand il te le dira."_

 _Me dire quoi ?_ Voulait-elle demander, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle pouvait à peine respirer.

Elle faillit pleurer lorsque Shikamaru se redressa. « Je te verrais à Suna, Hinata. En espérant que tu seras relativement normale d'ici là »

 _Suna ?_

Son estomac se contracta quand Shikamaru sortit de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Gaara s'écarta du mur et s'empara du siège à côté de lui. Elle le regarda passer une main derrière lui et déboucher sa gourde de sable. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux comme elle priait pour que sa mort soit au moins rapide.

Puis Gaara, curieusement sortit de sa gourde du papier...et un stylo ? Il gardait ça à l'intérieur ?!

« Tu devrais te reposer » déclara Gaara sans la regarder, tandis qu'il plaçait la feuille contre son genou et commençait à griffonner quelque chose.

La jeune fille s'enfonça lentement dans le lit, tirant les draps sur sa tête. Elle ne remarqua pas le coin de la bouche de Gaara se contracter comme il la regardait du coin de l'œil.

OoOoOoOo

Il était encore là quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Elle se demanda s'il était même parti. On disait que Gaara ne dormait pas, que Skukaku le rendait insomniaque. Elle l'imaginait en train de la regarder dormir et un frisson la parcourut.

Ces anneaux noirs autour de ses yeux étaient terrifiants...et intéressants. Elle le regarda continuer à écrire des notes. Parfois, il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre où quelques pigeons voyageurs attendaient toujours. Pour qui tous ces messages pouvaient-ils être ?

Il sembla remarquer ses regards curieux. « Je suis parti momentanément de mon poste. Je dois rester en contact avec Suna »

Alors pourquoi était-il à Konoha ? Pour être avec _elle_? Et quel genre de poste avait-il qui exigeait une correspondance constante ? Cela devait être important. Peut-être était-il jounin...ou même dans l'ANBU.

Gaara retourna à son siège comme l'infirmière entrait avec le petit déjeuner. Des toast et du jus d'orange, mais que pouvait-elle attendre d'autre d'un hôpital ? Elle regarda l'infirmière sortir une petite lampe de poche et examiner ses yeux, mais c'était plutôt inutile vu qu'elle n'avait pas de pupilles. « Comment va votre tête ? » demanda la femme.

« Hummm...c'est douloureux » marmonna Hinata, se sentant plutôt maladroite comme Gaara écoutait son examen médical. Était-ce même légal ? « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Vous avez subi des dommages au niveau de la tête sur la route qui mène à Konoha » répondit simplement l'infirmière. « Nous étions très inquiets pour vous. Vous êtes restée dans le coma un certain temps, mais vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux à présent que vous êtes avec votre- elle s'interrompit brusquement. « Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? » demanda l'infirmière, prenant soin d'examiner l'arrière du crâne de Hinata.

Hinata cligna des yeux, un peu confuse sur ce que la femme avait été sur le point de dire. Elle était trop perturbée pour analyser correctement la situation. L'examen de sa tête était douloureux et l'étourdissait. « Des finales des examens chunnin » marmonna-t-elle.

Gaara l'observa à nouveau. Une expression de surprise traversa brièvement son visage avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par de la consternation. Pourquoi cela le concernait-il ? Étaient-ils...amis en quelque sorte ?

Quand l'infirmière partit, elle fixa le plafond avec une certaine lassitude, ses yeux mi-clos semblaient vouloir se fermer. Elle se sentait confuse...épuisée...comme s'il manquait une pièce importante dans sa vie. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, et elle ne savait pas _qui_ elle était à ce moment là. Était-elle toujours genin, ou avait-elle reçu une promotion ? Est-ce qu'elle vivait toujours avec sa famille, ou s'était-elle mariée ? Peut-être...à Naruto ? Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

Et puis la réalité la frappa et la fit ouvrir les yeux.

Elle et Naruto ? C'était peu probable. Le garçon blond ne lui avait même pas rendu visite. Elle était probablement seule, comme elle l'avait soupçonnée pour le reste de sa vie. Mais était-ce mal d'espérer encore...que peut-être...un jour... ?

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Hinata ouvrit les yeux et regarda Gaara. Encore une fois, une étincelle de curiosité passa dans ses yeux. Il était déconcertant pour une raison quelconque.

« Tu es toute rouge » observa-t-il.

Elle rougit davantage. Comment était-elle censée répondre à cette question ? Elle avait besoin d'une diversion, elle baissa alors les yeux sur son petit déjeuner intact. « Est-ce-est-ce que tu en veux ? »

Elle avait offert de partager son petit déjeuner avec Gaara.

 _Kami, elle avait offert de partager son petit déjeuner avec Gaara !_

 _«_ Je n'ai pas faim » déclara l'homme, mais il sembla se figer, et il baissa lentement sa plume. Il frotta son front avec lassitude. « Donc, tu as un peu moins peur de moi ? »

L'héritière le regarda, se sentant étrangement mortifiée. « Que-quoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle, rougissante.

« J'ai changé d'avis finalement, j'ai faim. Je peux en avoir, Hinata ? »

Toujours à dire son nom de cette façon. Toujours aussi familier avec elle.

Des amis. Peut-être...étaient ils...amis ? Elle prit un morceau de pain grillé et le tendit nerveusement au ninja des sables. Il porta la tranche à ses lèvres, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, la regardant à la place. Parfois, il cessait d'écrire ses messages pour la fixer avec intensité. Elle trouvait cette attitude effrontée, parce qu'il savait qu'elle était au courant, mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Cela la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise – encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle essaya de à nouveau de chercher une autre distraction.

Shikamaru avait appelé Gaara son beau-frère...qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire. « Sh-Shikamaru et Temari sont m-mariés ? »

Gaara hocha brièvement la tête. « Ils viennent d'avoir un enfant... » répondit-il.

Hinata sourit lentement. Elle voulait en savoir plus – sur sa vie, sur ses amis, mais ne savait pas comment demander. Gaara parut lire dans ses pensées. « Ton ancien coéquipier – _Shino_ – a une fille »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Qu-quel âge ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Quatre ans »

Elle retint un cri et Gaara cacha son amusement.

« Naruto et Ino - «

Elle pâlit.

« - viennent de se marier. »

Hinata se détourna de lui, se sentant tout à coup malade. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de vie privée, juste un moment. « Je...je dois... » Elle se tut, sortant du lit. Gaara ne bougea pas de son siège comme elle se dirigeait avec lassitude vers la salle de bain, et elle ne remarqua pas les grains de sable qui tournaient près de ses chevilles, prêts à l'attraper si elle tombait.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, elle aspergea son visage d'eau froide avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient longs et chatouillaient ses omoplates. Son visage était devenu plus mature et ça la rendait d'autant plus confuse. Et son corps – elle avait un _corps_ , non de jeune fille, mais de femme, et c'était-

Sensationnel.

Elle se fixa, la mâchoire lâche.

Peut-être que Gaara traînait ici pour des raisons autres que de lui tenir simplement compagnie, cela expliquerait son regard fixe. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, les bras croisés inconfortablement sur sa poitrine. Gaara la regarda comme elle grimpait sur son lit et tirait les draps jusqu'à son nez. Elle avait un corps. Un _beau_ corps ? Que devait-elle faire avec ça ?

Son visage devint rose.

Gaara était revenu pour son examen quotidien – ou son lavage de cerveau. Elle ne pouvait pas encore déterminer exactement qui il était – ou ce qu'il voulait exactement. Même s'ils étaient amis, l'étaient-ils depuis longtemps?

Ce fut finalement dans l'après-midi qu'elle eut le courage de lui demander : « Qu-Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Tu es enclin à des crises d'angoisse » répondit simplement Gaara, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. « Sakura a dit que je devrais te donner le temps de t'habituer à moi »

Hinata pencha la tête sur le côte. « Pour-pourquoi ? »

Gaara ne répondit pas.

OoOoOoOoO

C'était son quatrième jour seule dans cette chambre avec Gaara et Hinata eut peur de devenir folle.

Cependant...il n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'elle l'avait d'abord pensé. En fait, il était plus...agaçant qu'effrayant. Elle fut tentée de lui jeter quelque chose.

Mais elle le connaissait à peine, et elle était _Hinata._ La timide petite Hinata. Elle ne jetait pas des choses sur les gens...pas vrai ?

Mais elle n'était plus cette Hinata.

Elle ne savait plus _qui_ elle était.

Quelque chose en elle lui donnait _vraiment_ envie de déranger Gaara.

Elle le regarda, surpris de le voir les yeux fermés. _Gaara peut dormir ?_

 _«_ Je ne dors pas » déclara le Jinchuuriki, comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit. Hinata cligna des yeux. L'homme n'avait pas bougé ou ouvert les yeux. « Non pas que je n'ai pas pu dormir ces jours-ci » poursuivit Gaara. « Je ne suis pas bon dans ce domaine »

Elle continua à l'observer. Gaara était devenu si...ouvert avec elle et elle avec lui. Ils parlaient parfois avec désinvolture. Il était étrange de voir Gaara être décontracté avec quelqu'un.

Et il était toujours là, à la regarder... _à veiller sur elle_ ?

« Sommes-nous...amis d-dans le monde réel ? » demanda Hinata d'une petite voix.

« C'est le monde réel » commenta impassiblement Gaara.

Elle l'ignora, secouant légèrement la tête. « Ou peut-être que nous tr-travaillons ensemble ? »

Il y eut une pause.

« Nous sommes amis. Nous travaillons ensemble » admit-il.

« Donc, tu es...gentil ? » demanda Hinata, sentant son visage chauffer sous l'embarras.

Gaara tourna la tête pour la regarder.

Hinata se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, se forçant à continuer. « Tu as dit que je-j'étais en visite ici » déglutit-elle, mal à l'aise. Tout le monde avait peur de l'inconnu. Tout le monde avait peur du changement, et son _monde_ avait soudainement changé. « Shikamaru a dit qu'il viendrait me voir à Suna. Je vis à Suna » Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un simple fait, celui qu'elle niait depuis quelques jours.

Gaara ne dit rien.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Un homme, un Hyuuga, les cheveux longs et le corps musclé. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que cet homme était Neji. Il s'approcha de son lit, posant une main sur son épaule. « Il est bon de te voir, Hinata. Les médecins ne t'ont pas permis de recevoir des visiteurs ces derniers jours »

Choquée, l'héritière regarda Gaara, puis de nouveau Neji, voulant dire à tout prix : _Sauve-moi !_ Était-elle seule à voir son ninja des sables la harceler ? Neji eut un sourire en coin. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Comment elle se sentait ? Elle pourrait dire stressée, fatiguée, anxieuse, et même apeurée. Elle détestait comment elle se sentait et voulait désespérément savoir _qui elle était,_ mais elle avait trop peur de demander. « Je vais...très bien » chuchota-t-elle, baissant les yeux.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. On m'a dit que tu avais eu une crise de panique. L'amnésie peut-être...très traumatisant » Il pressa brièvement ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête – quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il ferait. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu chez Neji. Celui-ci hocha la tête en direction de Gaara. « Je peux te parler dehors ? »

Elle le regarda comme l'homme aux cheveux rouges suivait son cousin à l'extérieur de la chambre. De quoi Neji voulait-il lui parler ?

Hinata se crispa en silence. Les choses qui lui avaient parues obscures jusque là se firent de plus en plus claires dans son esprit. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...Elle le vit revenir, et il remarqua immédiatement sa pâleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle serra ses yeux fermés. « L'autre jour, tu as essayé d-de...m'embrasser – non ? » L'héritière prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé un homme. Enfin, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir embrassé un homme, mais elle aurait pu...peut-être...faire beaucoup plus. Elle se sentait comme une enfant de douze ans coincée dans un corps de vingt-cinq ans. Et Gaara, de toutes les personnes, était partout. Il était son monde. « Tu es m-mon p-petit ami ? »

« Essaye plutôt mari » Peut-être qu'il était impatient, comme elle le prétendait assez régulièrement au sein de leur ménage. Cela avait été peut-être une erreur, mais il était tout à fait humain, contrairement à la croyance populaire. Gaara la regarda, attendant qu'elle passe au vert, à la sueur, aux vomissements.

Elle rougit. « T-tu mens »

Il haussa les épaules, légèrement amusé. « Peut-être », murmura-t-il.

« Ne dit pas ça, ne me fait pas penser que tu mens – Que je ne puisse pas faire confiance à tout ce que tu dis ! »

Elle avait cessé de bégayer. Gaara s'approcha lentement. « Donc, tu m'aimes » lui lança-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute » contesta Hinata, même si elle ne contestait pas vraiment. « Je suis prédisposée à t'aimer » Sa voix était devenue plus forte, comme si elle était habituée à se chamailler avec cet homme.

« Nous sommes tombés amoureux » déclara Gaara. Il fut tout à coup très proche de son lit, comme la dernière fois, mais Hinata s'enfonça dans son oreiller, se sentant étourdie. A travers ses yeux mi-clos, elle leva les yeux vers lui, la respiration hachée, mais Gaara ne se découragea pas. Avec ses mains placées de chaque côté de sa tête, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de son souffle chatouille ses lèvres.

La paupières de Hinata étaient presque complètement fermées. Elle avait désespérément besoin de réponses, et elle ne pouvait pas fuir à nouveau. Même si elle était absolument terrifiée...elle était également captivée. « Qu'est-ce que j'aime chez toi ? » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il l'embrassa, ce n'était pas aussi brutal qu'elle s'y attendait. C'était doux- prudent. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira plus près, le sentant monter sur elle, ses lèvres parcourant son cou. Son visage rougit, et elle haleta, mais les images – vagues, obscures, mais parfois assez claires- revinrent brusquement et elle put à peine contenir un gémissement quand les lèvres de Gaara rencontrèrent les siennes. Elle l'embrassa en retour, ce qui lui permit d'approfondir, et sa langue mordilla la sienne, dégustant, explorant chaque millimètre de sa bouche.

Elle se retira, à bout de souffle, et regarda Gaara sourire. Il mordit doucement son nez. « Tu te rappelles de ça visiblement » chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait pas gérer ce qu'elle avait fait ou pas, mais la perspective ne pas être avec Gaara – de ne pas se souvenir de ses regards brûlants, ou de ces nuits dans son bureau quand elle l'attirait au lit, lui paraissait tout à coup très douloureuse. « Kami, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu – _Gaara - »_

Elle haletait, parce que soudain il la touchait – la touchait dans des endroits _très_ improbables.

« Je ne devrais probablement pas te _traumatiser_ comme ça » marmonna vaguement Gaara, déposant une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. « Mais je suis un homme. Ou un débauché. _Tu_ as dit que j'étais un débauché »

En dépit de leurs membres enchevêtrés, elle grimpa sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse sur le matelas et soit à cheval sur sa taille. Gaara soumis, docile, heureux...« Je pense que j'en suis une aussi » dit-elle faiblement, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Elle aimait le soupçon de son sourire qui errait sur sur ses lèvres, les marques sombres autour de ses yeux, le tatouage sur son front, le fait qu'il était étrange, exotique, effrayant, et beau, une contradiction vivante, et il était tout à elle. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'il en avait l'air, et elle le voulait, avait _besoin_ de lui...

Et puis elle s'effondra contre lui, son visage dans sa poitrine, en sanglotant, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle était encore hystérique et ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle sentit le corps de Gaara se raidir sous elle.

«...Ce n'est pas du sexe » dit-il brusquement.

Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort et sentit ses bras enserrer sa taille. Elle se souvenait de Suna, de leur maison, de leur vie – il était Kazekage, et elle, jounin. Elle l'aurait grondé pour être ici, attendant pour elle, au lieu d'être chez eux. Elle se souvenait de ses baisers, de leurs nuits – leurs nombreuses soirées – et elle se souvint de son attaque près de Konoha. Elle avait tué les auteurs, mais avait subi un traumatisme crânien et s'était effondrée sur les lieux.

Et maintenant, elle était réveillée à nouveau. « Je pense que tu m'as traumatisé » dit-elle avec ironie.

La porte s'ouvrit. « Il est bon de voir que vous vous entendez à nouveau. »

Hinata rougit vivement quand elle réalisa que Sakura était entrée dans la chambre, bien que son mari n'en parut pas affecté. La jeune fille tenta de se relever de Gaara, mais elle heurta un de leurs membres et se renversa sur le côté du lit. Son corps rencontra un nuage de sable et elle cligna des yeux comme elle était déposée doucement sur le sol.

Gaara n'avait pas bougé, mais il fixait le plafond, la respiration un peu entrecoupée. Il s'assit lentement, lissant ses vêtements, et hochant brièvement la tête à la personne qui avait suivi le médecin aux cheveux roses.

Apparemment, Naruto avait décidé de lui rendre visite.

Et il souriait. Hinata avait les joues en feu.

« Comment va ta mémoire ? » s'enquit Naruto.

« Mieux » répondit Hinata, se remettant lentement sur ses pieds.

« J'ai vu ça » commenta Sakura d'un ton amusé, Naruto lui donnant un coup de coude. Cela ne fit qu'accroître l'embarras de Hinata. Sakura tenait des papiers dans ses mains. «Penses-tu que tu es prête à sortir d'ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hinata hocha vivement la tête, et le coin de la bouche de Gaara se crispa.

« Je vais te laisser tes papiers de sortie sur la table et vous laissez tous les deux à...à...euh... » Le médecin se fendit d'un sourire et sortit de la pièce, traînant Naruto derrière elle. Hinata rougit de la tête aux pieds.

Gaara la fixa. « Donc, tu te rappelles ? » questionna-t-il.

Hinata marcha vers lui. « Il y a encore des zones d'ombre » déclara-t-elle, ses yeux rivés sur lui.

Il lui vola un autre baiser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, comme il se reculait, puis l'embrassait à nouveau, étouffant ses faibles protestations. « Nous allons devoir travailler là-dessus » murmura-t-il contre elle.

* * *

 _Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, l'auteur original a écrit une suite, une histoire longue: **The Benefits of Amnesia** qui est super :) _


End file.
